mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Fisher vs. Thiago Alves
The fight was the UFC debut of both men, and it was at welterweight. The fight was on Thiago Alves's twenty-second birthday. The Fight The first round began. Alves missed a leg kick. Fisher landed an inside leg kick and a nice right hand left hook combination and blocked a high kick. They exchanged a kick at the same time. They clinched. Fisher got the takedown nicely into half-guard. Four twenty. Alves rolled for a kneebar and Fisher was fighting it, Fisher was looking for an anklelock of his own and it looked deep. Alves was grunting. Three forty-five. Alves got out on top into half-guard himself. Alves landed an elbow. Three twenty-five. Alves landed a few hammerfists. Not much going on, but eh. Three minutes. Alves passed to side control. The pace has definitely slowed, Fisher looks relaxed off his back and not in a good way. Two thirty. Fisher regained guard. Alves landed a pair of good shots. Two fifteen. Alves was always looking to pass. Two minutes. Alves landed a few body shots. Fisher locked up a triangle and Alves pulled out. He came back down to guard and Fisher was rolling for an armbar. One forty. He let it go back to guard. Fisher blocked some hammerfists, showing good defense off of his back. Alves landed a few body shots. Fisher blocked some more shots. Fisher rolled for an omoplata with a minute remaining. Alves was trying to pull out. And he did to side back mount with fifty-seven left and they stood halfway to the clinch and Alves dumped him back down to half-guard. Forty-five. Not much going on. Twenty. Fisher trying to stand, sitting against the fence. Alves landed a good knee to the face from half-guard and the fight was paused. It was an illegal knee. Herb Dean took a point. They continued but the first round was... well.. over. The second round began. Alves missed a massive high kick. Fisher landed an inside leg kick and ate one. Fisher blocked a high kick. They clinched with Fisher landing a knee. Fisher landed a few right hands inside and they broke. Alves landed a nice leg kick. Fisher landed a right hand and they clinched. Four fifteen. Alves got the nice takedown to half-guard. Four minutes. Fisher said something 'come on, boy'. Alves didn't know much English at that point so he probably couldn't understand. Three thirty-five. Alves landed a few pitterpatter shots. Some nice body shots. Three twenty. Three ten. Alves landed four or five nice short elbows. Two fifty-five. Alves was warned to keep the thumb out of the throat. Two forty. Fisher retained guard. Fisher was trying to stand, Alves was holding him down. Two twenty. Fisher stood to the clinch. Alves landed a knee to the body. Fisher landed a knee and broke with an elbow. Two minutes. Fisher landed a left hand and a nice uppercut. Fisher landed a straight left and they clinched. One forty-five. His corner screamed for him not to clinch. Fisher landed a knee and ate one of his own. One twenty-five. Fisher tried the throw, Alves was right back up and he got a trip to guard. One minute remaining. Fisher trying to control an arm. Alves wasn't having it. Fifty. Fisher blocked some shots. Thirty-five remaining. Fisher threw up a triangle and rolled with it on top to mount and it was tight, Fisher was saying to the referee 'he tapped, he tapped', Herb Dean told him to get off a moment later after making sure.